The Great Fair Chase: Chapter One: Reno
by Fair Weather Tyrant
Summary: This short side story takes place in the Mako City- Midgar.It's a story about Reno and the infamous now deceased , Zack Fair, doing an action packed chase all around Midgar.
1. Chapter 1: Reno

**The Great Fair Chase**

_This short side story takes place in the Mako City- 's a story about Reno and the now deceased, Zack Fair, doing an action packed chase all around Midgar. The point of this chase, it was for the hell of it, just kidding. It was Reno's attempt to capture Zack Fair and bring him back to the Turks, not SOLDIER. But Reno sadly fails, but their friendship never ended, though Zack's life ended shortly after this happened. (Remember: I DO NOT OWN ANY characters in this story, all characters belong t the Square Enix Company)_

_Chapter One: Reno_

"_*_Huff huff huff*….Is he gone now?" someone questioned, he peersover the corner to see no one was there, "Good, he's not here yet. Let's keep moving." He said. He ran to a parked car and slide underneath it to hide for a few moments.

Suddenly, he heard someone running closer and closer to where he was hiding, and yelled, "Come on out, Zack! I know you are around here somewhere!"

Zack couldn't see much from underneath this car, but he clearly saw that this person was wearing a tuxedo, and carrying a thin silver club. Zack couldn't do much, but wait until something happened before he could go anywhere. He followed the guys feet all the around the vehicle and then stopped in front of Zack's face. Zack was now extremely nervous. He did not dare to crawl forward to peer upwards at the figure that was chasing him. From Zack's point of view, it looked as if the figure started to catch on where he was hiding; so Zack slowly crawled backwards away from the mysterious person.

"ZAAAAAACCCCKKKKK, WHEERRRREEEE AARRREEE YOOUUUUU?" the person screamed at the top of his/her lungs while looking around.

Zack knew he has a chance to get away still, because this person he knew personally was not that bright, and he is a klutz. Zack crouched beside the car and looked through the windows and saw that, this person had a long red pony-tail, with spiky hair on top of his head. He wore goggles over his forehead and waved his club around knocking and breaking stuff around him. He thought to himself: _ Man, I'd hate to be this guy's partner. He is just waving his weapon around as if it is a pointer. Thank goodness I don't have to worry about that, SOLDIER 1__st__ Class Operatives work alone, depending on the mission of course. We also are in command of a small elite fighting force of 20-35 2__nd__ Class operatives. There is only one Turk I know of that acts like this, Reno._

Just when his thoughts had finished, Reno looked to the right and spotted Zack. "Zack, come back with me, please!" Reno begged, "Don't make me use force."

"No! I'm not going back there! I have my pride and honor to protect!" Zack retorted as he gently rubbed the Buster Sword's red leather covered handle. When he finished, he ran into an alleyway that was close by. He knew that this particular alleyway had a secret; it leads down into the 6th District of Midgar, otherwise known as the Air Depot. But he has to cut through this alleyway, Main Street, The Midar Museum, and finally get past the 6th District's heavy duty, missile proof, 10 foot thick, iron-steel plated door.

"Zack, please, you don't understand!" Reno pleaded.

"No, I know what you are going to do with me once you capture me! You are gonna give me to the SOLDIER Science Department for their messed up experiments!" Zack hollered as he ran into the alleyway and climbed up the fire escape ladder.

"Che! He really doesn't get, well Cissnei did say 'He probably won't listen to us because of his pride and honor towards SOLDIER.' Well, she was dead on on that part. When will he learn to swallow his pride a little and come back with us, we're trying to protect him since SOLDIER has no control in Turk Territory. I hope he doesn't take this to the very bitter end." Reno said as he was hot on Zack's Trail, and then stopped. He realized what would've happened if he took another step forward. If had taken another full step forward, he would have fallen five stories to his death.

"Whew! That was a close one." He muttered. He looked up to the other roof side to Zack waving to him and dancing.

"REEEEENNNNOOOOO! I BET YOU CAN'T JUMP THAT FAAAAARRRRRRR!" Zack yelled.

Reno looks straight ahead to see the gap between the two buildings, then looks down to see how far down of a fall it would be. "Ok, it's time to try these out. If they fail, I fall to my death. If I don't get enough momentum, I fall to my death. No pressure ha ha ha ha." Reno worriedly said as he was reaching for a button on each of his shoes, "Alright, if I had done this right, all I should now is to~…..jump up and click my feet together to start the rocket boosters built into these shoes." And then the rockets burst out and started to hover. "So far, so good. Now, all I got to do is lean forward a bit and I should be able to go forward. Ha! Take that, Zack! Now you won't be able to escape from me now!"

Shocked to see that he was hiding rocket boosters in his shoes, Zack starts running across the rooftops as fast he could, as he saw that Reno was catching up quickly.


	2. Chapter 2: Zack

**The Great Fair Chase**

_This short side story takes place in the Mako City- 's a story about Reno and the now deceased, Zack Fair, doing an action packed chase all around Midgar. The point of this chase, it was for the hell of it, just kidding. It was Reno's attempt to capture Zack Fair and bring him back to the Turks, not SOLDIER. But Reno sadly fails, but their friendship never ended, though Zack's life ended shortly after this happened. (Remember: I DO NOT OWN ANY characters in this story, all characters belong t the Square Enix Company)_

_Chapter Two: Zack_

Zack was running across the rooftops as fast as he could, to get away from Reno. He jumped over the small gaps between the tops and over glass sun roof windows. Though he loved his position in SOLDIER, he felt betrayed by it when he saw the truth behind SOLDIER's Science Department when he, himself, was going to be an experiment of Dr. Hojo's. Zack didn't want that to happen to him nor Cloud, which he left at the Air Depot. He left Cloud behind an old dumpster, to keep him out of sight since he is also an 'experiment' in the Departments' eyes. But to Zack, Cloud was the only one person he had left to depend on. Angeal Hewely died in battle; Genesis disappeared, reappeared, and killed in battle, and lastly, Sephiroth disappeared, permanently.

Even all that he lost, Zack still kept his head high, for he, could not give up his honor. To keep his honor towards SOLDIER, he would go as far as to desert it, and accept the consequences if he was to be ever caught; which was death. But for now, he wanted to get Cloud as far away as fast as possible, without getting captured by anyone. Cloud unfortunately could not move his own; he was unconscious due to a Mako overdose and was in the state of Mako Coma.

_Back In Reality_

Zack was still running across the rooftops, jumping over chimneys, sunroof windows, and over and across gaps of buildings. He hasn't slept for a while now, but he didn't show Reno any signs of exhaustion. "*Huff huff huff huff* Does he ever quit? Why is the price of freedom so deep?" Zack murmured to himself as ran across each top with grace and ease. He looks up ahead and sees a familiar sunroof window. He puts his arms in the shape of an 'X' in front of his face, and then leaps, and bursts through the large windowed plane with an ear piercing crash. He landed with a couple of tumbles on the floor below where the window. He got up, brushed his arms and clothes off of any left over shards of glass that remained on him.

"You can't get away from me that way, Zack!" Reno shouted, but then his rockets cut off, "Oh shit. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Ooof!" Reno looks around to see that he landed on a truck's canvas, "Oh heeyyy, aren't I lucky? Heeheeheeheeheee" Looks over to see Zack standing there brushing him self off.

Zack looks up to see that Reno was alright and chuckles cause now, Reno got tangled in that truck's canvas and struggling to get out. Zack took this opportunity to get away, and runs down the massive hall full of all sorts of weapons and vehicles made by the Mako Energy Monopoly Producer, Shinra. He saw the stairs up in front of him leading to the third floor, he looked back to see Reno a little ways behind him. Ounce he reached the stairs, he hopped on the rail and slide down it. He had reached the third floor with no problem and no time flat. But, he had yet to reach the floor he wanted which was the first floor.

Reno, now stunned by how athletic Zack was, stopped in front of the stairs shocked. Jaw wide open, arms by his side, and feet far apart. "How do you move so damn quickly?" Reno yelled.

"Haha, it's not just because I'm athletic you know. My cells are fused with mako energy, which means I'm like a superhuman compared to you. I move much faster than most humans. I can lift much heavier objects than most humans. My stamina is much higher than most humans. In other words, I can keep this up for the rest of the day with no rest." Zack explained in the simplest of terms as he could without getting the poor slow clumsy Reno.

Reno, just barely understanding what he was saying, just grabbed the nearest thing to a sled, in this case, a metal sheet of mako fused carbon, and sledded down the stairs. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I yyyyyyyyyyyooooooouuuuuuuuu, ZZZZZaaaaaaaaccccccckkk." He said as he hit each and every step of the staircase.

Reno's stunt had made Zack smile, which in Zack's mind made him laugh to the ground. But, right now, he didn't have the choice or time to stay and laugh; and so he kept on moving through the massive halls of the museum in effort to reach the 1st floor.


	3. Chapter 3: The Museum: Part 1: Floor 3

**The Great Fair Chase**

_This short side story takes place in the Mako City- 's a story about Reno and the now deceased, Zack Fair, doing an action packed chase all around Midgar. The point of this chase, it was for the hell of it, just kidding. It was Reno's attempt to capture Zack Fair and bring him back to the Turks, not SOLDIER. But Reno sadly fails, but their friendship never ended, though Zack's life ended shortly after this happened. (Remember: I DO NOT OWN ANY characters in this story, all characters belong t the Square Enix Company)_

_Chapter 3: The Museum: Floor #3_

Zack was now running on Floor #3, otherwise known as the History Rufus Shinra, the creator and owner of a monopoly of energy, powered by Mako. Zack knew most of this history, but he did not know what to believe anymore, due to certain circumstances. But what kept going were the thoughts of his friends. He felt like crying while running through the massive halls of the Third Floor. The reason for this was, when he just became a SOLDIER operative, he and Angeal would come here quite often when they were not on any kind of missions. Angeal would give Zack a personal history lesson of Rufus Shinra himself. He told the history of how Rufus slowly gained control of over all the energy producing companies and converts them to Mako energy.

Zack past a digital portrait of Rufus Shinra; Zack didn't see it, but he knew it was there. He looked forward to working for Rufus' Shinra's SOLDIER Department. It was Rufus' idea to create an elite military force on hand just in case of an uprising has occurred, like what the Wu Tai had done in the past when Zack was just sixteen years of age. He was the leading infantry, and only infantry in that mission. Zack took down an entire Wu Tai headquarters all by himself, except with the help of the squad that was sent in to keep the main forces busy, while Zack snuck n without the Wu Tai defenders noticing Zack.

Zack was happy back then, when Angeal, Genisis, and Sephiroth were still apart of SOLDIER. But now, Zack was on the verge of breaking down into tears. All he wanted to do was get out of that museum. It brought back too many joyful and happy memories of his past.

He ran through the worst hall for him at this point in time…..The SOLDIER's 1st First Class Operatives. The history of the three Strongest First Class SOLDIER Operatives: Genisis, Angeal, and Sephiroth. He saw their digital portraits shining on the walls to his left and to his right. He had an overwhelming urge to burst into tears now. He rubbed his arm against his face to clear his face of any tears. Though he could not get most of his sorrowful tears, he still kept on going. All along behind Zack, were his trail of his lonely, sorrowful, and painful tears he left behind. During this time, he was hoping that these tears that he was shedding, would let him soon be free of this curse of SOLDIER has put on its First Class operatives; the stress of being an elite fighting force, the stress of being fused with Mako Energy and the word that hurt the most to Zack and his predecers, being called a 'monster'.

Angeal Hewely, Zack's mentor and idol. Zack more or less adored Angeal for always keeping his head high, always holding onto his pride and honor of being a SOLDIER 1st Class. Before any kind of battle, Angeal would grab the large sword on his back going by the name of: The Buster Sword. He would pull it from his back and hold up close to his face, and pray to it saying, 'Never forget your dream, never let go of your honor, and Zack, never turn your back to any sort of problem no matter how dire it is. Do not die of cowardliness, die honorably. Promise me that, alright, Zack?' Just remembering that prayer and words Angeal had told him, made him want to cry even more than he ever wanted to, also, knowing just the fact that he was the original Buster Sword wielder, which is now in Zack's possession, was hard on Zack's very soul.

Genisis, Zack's 3rd favorite of the original 1st Class. He admired his ability to use material along with his sword fighting style. Though, the only thing he wished he would've wanted for him to stop doing, was constantly quoting from the play he loved,_ Loveless._ Genisis, had memorized the entire play, form every movement to every part, to every line, word for word. If the situation fit a certain part, he would quote it. But now that he's gone, he missed it quite so dearly.

Sepiroth, the very first operative in SOLDIER, he did not know where he came from, knew when his birthday was, or even his mother. But one thing stood out clear as day; it was his strength in his long katana that was almost twice as long as the Buster Sword. With one swing of his katana with his strength, he could easily destroy and slice up SOLDIER Headquarters with ease. He was Zack's 2nd favorite. He admired of how strong he was, but he felt scared to go near him. But just before he jumped into a Mako Reactor's core, Zack was starting to get pretty close to him. Sepiroth started to open up to Zack, which surprised him the very first time he said something considerate. If he and Zack would have never gone to the Reactor near a small mountain town, he would most definitely still be here.

Now, Zack's soul, mind, and emotions were in utter chaos. He was weeping, which caused him to slow down a bit, but he kept himself going by knowing that Cloud was still with him, waiting at the Air Depot.

"ZAAAACCCCKKKKKKK! WAAAAAIIIIIITTTTTTTT!" Reno yelled, and then he suddenly slipped on one of Zack's tears, making him slide and slam into the wall in from of him of where he was. Though Reno wasn't very bright, he knew what sort of state Zack's soul was in, which is why he wanted to capture and bring Zack to the Turks Head, Tseng, as fast possible along with Cloud.


	4. Chapter 4: The Museum: Part 2: Floor 2

**The Great Fair Chase**

_This short side story takes place in the Mako City- 's a story about Reno and the now deceased, Zack Fair, doing an action packed chase all around Midgar. The point of this chase, it was for the hell of it, just kidding. It was Reno's attempt to capture Zack Fair and bring him back to the Turks, not SOLDIER. But Reno sadly fails, but their friendship never ended, though Zack's life ended shortly after this happened. (Remember: I DO NOT OWN ANY characters in this story, all characters belong t the Square Enix Company)_

_Chapter 4: The Museum: Part Two: Floor #2_

After running through memory lane's hardships of the past, Zack finally made it to the 2nd Floor's staircase. After looking back at the hall he past through to get here to from where he started, he gave a small smile and thanked it for the memories he almost given up on. But, it wasn't just a 'thanks', it was a good-bye; and he slide down the rail to the 2nd Floor.

Reno on the other hand, was falling behind, due to him slipping on Zack's tears. But he shrugged off the pain, and kept chasing him. "Zack, please, you need to get yourself together and soon. If you don't…if you don't…you're never going to get to see Aerith again. Not Cloud. Not Rude. Not Tseng. Not Cissnei. No one." Reno pleaded to himself as he tried catching up by sliding down the rail just Zack did before him.

Zack was now on the 2nd Floor of the Museum, it was the Hall Of Mako Energy history. It provided information on what Mako energy looked like in a gaseous, liquid, and solid form. Mako Energy comes from the Earth's life stream. In other words, the stream of life; where they believe where all the souls of the people that had passed on, go in, and become apart of the Earth itself in some way or form.

The gaseous form of mako energy looks like a bright green stream of smoke that gave off an enormous amount of green glow. When it enters the atmosphere of the Earth, it really flows like a stream upwards into the sky. There is only one person is able to 'talk' to the souls in the life stream and that is Aerith, because she's an ancient. Ancients are people who lived in the past who were able to have 'access' the life stream of their own free will. This means, she is a target to over throw the monopoly of energy, Shinra, down.

The liquid form of mako energy looks like a toxic waste pool of bright green bubbling liquid. If you ever have fallen into these giant pools of mako energy, you would die in a matter of seconds, no matter who you were. When Cloud defeated Sephiroth, he claimed, just before he fell into Mako Coma, 'Sepiroth fell into the Mako Energy below us.' It gives off a very stout smell and if it has been there for a while, you could see the gaseous form hovering above it.

The solid form of mako energy is called materia. Materia can hold all sorts of magiks, abilities, and power up your skills. Ranging from a level 1 spell like Thunder to a level 3 spell like Firaga. These materia spheres can also be fused together to form an extraordinary magiks and skills like the materias Fire and Blizzard combined would give you Thunder. Zack always kept handy materia on hand, Dark Thundaga and Dark Firaga. These two alone and along with a Curaga and Cura was all that he needed. The higher the level of marteria used, the color was darker, except if you fused two healing materia.

As Zack ran through this hall, he pulled out his Dark Thundaga, and looked at it and remembered all the memories he had it. To activate it, all you had to say, was the spell's name that the materia holds. Zack looked back and saw that Reno was still on his tail, he pulled out one his materia that he used rarely was a simple Blizzard materia. He held it behind him as he was running, and yelled, "BLIZZARD!" Right when he said it's name, a small chilling cloud of ice swept and froze the floor solid.

Reno just about to catch up to Zack, suddenly fell, and slipped, and sledded across the hall into, yet again, a wall. "OOOWWW! ZACK! I WILL CATCH YYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" Reno yelled at the top of his lungs while he laid there in pain.

Zack laughed a little, but kept on going to search for the 1st Floor's staircase. He turned to left and saw the staircase was within reach. He had a strange feeling, like a 'warning' kind of feeling. Telling him that if he were to keep on going, something big is going to happen, but he disregarded the feeling and focused on getting back to Cloud.


	5. Chapter 5: The Museum: Part 3: Floor 1

**The Great Fair Chase**

_This short side story takes place in the Mako City- Midgar. It's a story about Reno and the now deceased, Zack Fair, doing an action packed chase all around Midgar. The point of this chase, it was for the hell of it, just kidding. It was Reno's attempt to capture Zack Fair and bring him back to the Turks, not SOLDIER. But Reno sadly fails, but their friendship never ended, though Zack's life ended shortly after this happened. (Remember: I DO NOT OWN ANY characters in this story, all characters belong t the Square Enix Company)_

_Chapter 5: The Museum: Part Three: Floor #1_

Zack is now at the 1st Floor's staircase, he hears Reno now running and getting closer to him each second he stays on this floor; Zack slides down the rail onto the 1st Floor. This floor is the largest of the three floors of the museum. The reason, this floor is also the display of old Shinra weaponry and vehicles. Ranging from helicopters to trucks to bikes; since, Zack has been here a couple of times before he knows most of the machines in here.

Zack takes off to the right hall, while Reno just reaching the 1st Floor, and took the left hall. Reno, not knowing where Zack went got very worried now that he lost sight of Zack, "Damn it, where did he go? This isn't good, Tseng specifically told me 'Do not come back, until, you have convinced or captured Zack and Cloud. This mission must be a success. If it's not, we might lose one or both of them to that disgusting Science Department SOLDIER have!' What am I going to doooooo?" Suddenly, he heard something start up, almost like the rumbling sound of a large truck or something. Reno strolled to the hall where the loud rumbling sound was coming from, when he reached the hall and looked past the corner; he came face to face with the large vehicle.

It was a large truck that Shirna used back then, it used for anti-aircraft operations, but unfortunately, Reno had no idea what it was used for; because 'SOLDIER' was printed on the grill of the massive rumbling beast. The Turks had no affiliation with SOLDIER, so any weapons that either developed, was never released to each other.

Now, Reno was in complete shock, "How did you get this thing to start?"

"How? The keys were in the ignition. Hahaha, let's see if you can catch me in this." Zack bragged as he slowly pressed on the gas and the engine slowly roared louder and louder. Reno jumped to the side for if stood in that same spot, he would have flattened by the sheer weight of the truck.

"Are trying to kill me, Zack?" Reno hollered.

"You jumped out the way, right? So, no, I'm not." Zack retorted.

Reno stayed silent, because he knew Zack had no intention of killing anyone from the very beginning. Reno looked around in the hall for a vehicle for him to use, until he saw the perfect vehicle for him to use. He was already used to it; he also saw that the keys were already in the ignition slot.

Zack was driving through the 1st Floor quickly, but not fast enough to flip truck while making the tight turns, to the front doors to the museum. Turning left, then a right, then another left and finally made it to the massive lobby of the massive museum, which now has skid marks all over the eloquent floors. Just when he was about to crash through the front door, he started to hear a faint piercing sound; but he shrugged it off to the back of his mind.


	6. Chapter 6: The Outside: Part One

_**The Great Fair Chase**_

_This short side story takes place in the Mako City- Midgar. It's a story about Reno and the now deceased, Zack Fair, doing an action packed chase all around Midgar. The point of this chase, it was for the hell of it, just kidding. It was Reno's attempt to capture Zack Fair and bring him back to the Turks, not SOLDIER. But Reno sadly fails, but their friendship never ended, though Zack's life ended shortly after this happened. (Remember: I DO NOT OWN ANY characters in this story, all characters belong to the Square Enix Company)_

_Chapter 6: The Outside: Part One_

Zack hits the gas pedal forcing the large truck to burst through the doors of the museum and then quickly hits the brakes to stop the 3 ton truck. When the truck stops he hears a loud high pitched whistling sound and he looks back at the museum doors. "Don't tell he found it…" he whimpered.

Suddenly, the entire front face of the museum explodes into rubble. Zack covers his face with his arms from the ricocheted rocks from the wall, when all the rocks stopped coming at him he tries to see within the cloud of dust only to see what Reno's vehicle was none other than Shinra's attack helicopter: an SAA 45 Apack. It's an airship fully equipped with 6 missiles, 1 .50 rail gun, and 2 machine guns on each side of the helicopter.

"Uh-oh" Zack said in a calm but frantic voice and steps on the gas making the rear tires smoke and speeds away.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME NOOOWW!" Reno yelled on the copters speaker. He tilts the control stick forward making the ship go forward as well, and then turns it when he clears the museum which now has a missing face.

"Man, I can't they would keep something like still fully equipped for display at a museum. You would think that they would take out all the weapons already." Zack scolded. Turns the wheel all the around to make a tight turn onto a street, making the wheels screech leaving skid marks.

Reno presses a button firing off two missiles at Zack, but Zack quickly maneuvers the truck to avoid getting hit and blown up. Zack picks up the radio and yells, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MEE?!"

Reno picks up his radio and speaks into it, "You didn't get hit did you?"

"No," he replied.

"Then I'm not trying to kill you," he retorted.

Zack presses a button on the dashboard and a computerized voice speaks, "AUTO PILOT ACTIVATED." He presses another button on the dashboard and the cover on the back of the truck comes flying off and an anti-aircraft gun slowly rises from the bed of the truck. Zack picks the radio up again and says, "I didn't choose just any old vehicle like you did. I specifically chose this vehicle because I knew you were going to choose a helicopter, so I'm going to give you taste of your own medicine."

"Shit!" he yelled he yanked the control stick to one side to turn the copter around but snaps it out of place, "Eh? Huh? EEEEEEEHHH?" The helicopter soon starts to spin in a circle round and round out of control. The tail slams into a building snapping off, making the front part spin even faster. Reno struggling to press the eject button finally presses it sending him straight up and out of the now out of control fighter that soon crashes with an explosion below Reno.

Zack gasps as he witnessed the entire event happen right before his eyes. He abruptly turns the truck around and drives through the flames to a clearing within the fire.

Reno lays on the ground spitting up blood, his parachute was completely gone due to it burning up in flames.


	7. Chapter 7: The Outside: Part Two

**The Great Fair Chase**

_This short side story takes place in the Mako City- Midgar. It's a story about Reno and the now deceased, Zack Fair, doing an action packed chase all around Midgar. The point of this chase, it was for the hell of it, just kidding. It was Reno's attempt to capture Zack Fair and bring him back to the Turks, not SOLDIER. But Reno sadly fails, but their friendship never ended, though Zack's life ended shortly after this happened. (Remember: I DO NOT OWN ANY characters in this story, all characters belong to the Square Enix Company)_

_Chapter 7: The Outside: Part Two_

Zack jumps out of the truck and runs to Reno's aid, who lays almost motionless.

Reno shakily speaks, "I have….two broken ribs… a broken leg and arm"

"You idiot!" he exclaims and hits Reno's head.

"Ow! That hurt! I'm injured you know!" He yells back.

"But you seem lively enough to yell back at me despite you having two broken ribs?" Zack questioned.

Reno coughs up more blood. "Can you at least help me to the Turks hospital? Please Zack?" he politely asks.

Thinks for a moment keeping Reno on edge, "Well it would have to dep-"

"ZACK!" Reno yells.

"I'm just kidding; I'll take you I'll take you" Zack friendly replies. Zack carefully picks Reno up, trying not to hurt him anymore than he already is in, and slowly walks to the Turks territory. Zack looks down and murmurs "Hold on a bit longer Cloud."

"What did you say?" Reno asks.

Zack quickly replies "Nothing. Look there's the hospital"


End file.
